User talk:PeetaMellark
Welcome! Congratulations on starting I Am Number Four Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley You did a great job with this wikia! Can't wait to read the book and watch the movie!! KatnissEverdeen12 02:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Number 4 Yes, I would much appreciate your help! Thank you! Hunger Games Peeta Mellark, huh? You wouldn't happen to read the Hunger Games, would you? Just want to know. 23Cats 00:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC)23Cats Thanks for welcoming me! You wouldn't happen to be a member of the Hunger Games Wiki, would you? (bad grammer I know) Pillie38 14:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Peeta! Is it really you? It's me Mockingjay5! Mockingjay5 04:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG Peeta!!! WE miss you back at hunger games wikia!!! Please come back!! it really grew while you were gone!! everyone thinks you died! lol jk! We really miss your great games and you! ~silveraqua16~ a.k.a. katnisseverdeen12 I am on the hunger games wiki as well. Please come back!!!!! ANON 15:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Please come back! Hello! I know you do not know me, but you are missed on the Hunger Games wikia. It would mean a lot to everyone if you can back. Please? Hunger Games Wiki Please come back to us. So many new and cool users have joined. You're like a legend. And well, I'm no good at this, Please come back. Panther12 23:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC)Panther12 Hi dude :) can you make me and admin on the IAmNumberFourwiki :) please :) The Inner Hate (talk) 06:29, October 17, 2012 (UTC) The Inner Hate